


【柴哈】小祖宗

by ariseonefor1



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariseonefor1/pseuds/ariseonefor1
Summary: 自娱自乐，没有文笔。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 8





	【柴哈】小祖宗

张若昀废了九牛二虎之力把刘昊然弄上床，让他床上躺好。  
“别乱动啊你。”  
张若昀热出一身汗，站在床边顺气。刘昊然看着挺瘦的，但是好歹一米八五的个子一点水分没掺，现在又醉成一滩烂泥，把他从车里移到卧室床上，差点把张若昀小命累没了。  
偏偏刘昊然还不领情，醉得稀里糊涂的还能分辨出来接他的人是张若昀，被挪出包厢的时候冲他那群好兄弟嚷嚷着“谁叫的！谁让你们喊的！”从酒店去停车场一路上也是百般不配合，一会扶着墙要吐，一会蹲地上死活就是不走，坐上了车才老实一点。张若昀要顾着他的情况，又要提防着狗仔偷拍，忙得晕头转向。  
跟个老妈子似得，哪像个金主。  
被移到床上的刘昊然还是不老实，两条长腿乱蹬床单，枕头被他挤到床沿，整个人半个身子掉在床外，眼看着要滚下来，吓得张若昀两口气还没喘匀，赶紧把被子扯过来，探着腰给刘昊然盖上。  
张若昀扶着刘昊然让他枕在枕头上，刘昊然挺直的鼻子在动作中贴着他的侧颈，张若昀分出个眼神去看他，刘昊然的头抵着床，脖子折出一个惊人的角度，闭着眼皱着眉，哪哪儿都不舒服的样子，他鼻尖通红，下巴上冒出一小圈胡茬，张着嘴呼气，看起来像是已经睡沉了，浓重的酒气给张若昀熏得缩脖子。  
张若昀气不打一处来，恶向胆边生，伸手给了他一巴掌。  
这一巴掌不轻不重打在刘昊然的脑袋上，刘昊然一惊，睁圆了一双眼睛茫然地在房间里转了两圈，才迟钝的把目光落在张若昀身上。他盯着张若昀愣了半天神才反应过来，立刻跟找到窝的小狗似得，大着舌头喊他。  
“若…嗝…嗝昀…”两个字被个醉鬼叫的一波三折，张若昀听着膈应，故意不理他，小醉鬼不管他理不理，打着酒嗝继续叫。  
“若昀，若昀啊…嗝若…”  
叫着叫着还委屈了起来，一双黑亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，蒙着一层水汽。  
“你，你怎么又不理我……”  
刘昊然一眨眼，嘴巴抿起来，大有张若昀再不理他就要流眼泪的架势。  
张若昀忍无可忍，虎着脸吼他：“叫你爹干嘛？”  
一句话不知道戳到小醉鬼哪根神经了，哼哧哼哧地笑了起来，上气不接下气的，在床上翻来覆去，闹觉的小孩一样。他近视眼，在酒精的作用下更看不清东西，张若昀此刻愤怒的表情在他眼里变形成一团，他傻乎乎的笑，窝在床上瞅张若昀。  
“你不是我爹，我爹，嗝，不长你这样…”  
“吃我的喝我的，我还不是你爹？”张若昀知道自己不应该跟醉鬼置气，但他忍不住还嘴，男人可能永远热衷于当爹，不管当爹的对象是损友还是比自己小了整整九岁的情人。  
“你，你不是我爹，你是我……嗝，是我…”刘昊然听不清张若昀说什么，他自顾自的继续说他的，说到一半又不说了，皱着眉像在思考，可惜他满脑子酒精，想不出个所以然来。  
张若昀等了半天没等来后半句话，以为刘昊然睡着了，扭头去看，只见刘昊然趴在床上，额头蹭着床单，整个人缩在被子里嘟囔，像个会说话的发面馒头。  
张若昀凑近了去听，刚把被子扒拉开一条缝，就传来小孩模模糊糊的声音，压在嗓子里，好像在哭。  
张若昀有点愣了，但他心里那点气还憋在胸口。他伸手去推刘昊然，刘昊然被他推过去一点，露出额头下的床单，湿了一小块。  
“这怎么的了，怎么喝多了还哭啊？”张若昀不自觉地放轻了声音，刘昊然侧卧在床上，又把被子盖过脸，张若昀等了一会，刘昊然不理他，他只好认输，坐到刘昊然旁边，试探性的去拉他的被子。  
刘昊然从被子后面露出一张委屈的脸，眼泪从他黑亮的眼睛里流出来，顺着他的鼻梁滑进鬓角，嘴角向下耷拉着，脸因为缺氧红通通的，让张若昀想到自家隔壁那个被抢了糖又不敢哭的三岁小屁孩。  
张若昀伸手去摸摸他的额头，怕他生病，确定了没什么问题才又嘴硬起来：“哭啥呢，电话里跟我发脾气，让我去接你的时候你怎么不哭了？”  
刘昊然撇着嘴摇头：“我没跟你发脾气…我也没让你接…”  
确实不是刘昊然让张若昀去接的他，但发脾气确实是他刘昊然发的。电话里说要跟张若昀散，一句咱俩算了吧说的斩钉截铁，就差没指天发誓，说完就挂电话消失，任张若昀怎么打就是不接，怎么找就是不出来，张若昀连个为什么都问不出个所以然。  
刘昊然就这样，闹起脾气除非他自己出来，否则天王老子也找不到他，要不是今天刘昊然的好友给他打电话，说刘昊然喝醉了，让张若昀来接，估计张若昀还是见不到刘昊然。  
刘昊然喝醉，惊天新闻。张若昀跟刘昊然不清不楚五六年，头一回听说他能喝醉。刘昊然不是不会喝酒，相反他很会喝，但是他不爱显摆，平时出去应酬，到最后一桌子人都趴了，只有他还屹立不倒。  
刘昊然会喝醉只有一种情况，那就是心里有事。张若昀在去接他的时候就琢磨，他刘昊然心里能有什么事？他从出道以来顺风顺水，自己戏演得好，又有张若昀护着他，和他合作过的演员不管咖位大小都喜欢他，导演也愿意提携他，事业上只有人家眼红他的份。  
说到底这事只能是感情上的事。  
张若昀琢磨的牙根发酸，前脚跟他说散，后脚为情买醉，他认识刘昊然五六年，就没见过他能为哪个人上心成这样。  
呸，白眼狼。

床上的醉鬼还在嘀咕，张若昀白了他一眼，打算走，刚起身就感觉自己衣服被拉住了，他回头去看，那小祖宗坐在床上，裹着被子，床头开着一盏暖黄的灯，他眼睛里盛着琥珀似的光，白净的脸上挂着泪痕，他倔强的抿着嘴，湿润的鼻尖透露出一股子可怜劲儿。  
额前的柔软的刘海扫着眼睑，他垂下眼睛，憋着酒嗝闷声说：“你别走…”  
小可怜吸溜鼻子：“我喜欢你…”  
张若昀恨得牙痒痒，在心里骂那个让刘昊然喝醉的某某。他不去看刘昊然那张招他疼的脸，只一个劲往外拽自己的衣服。  
“松开！跟谁俩喜欢呢，睁睁眼看清楚我是谁！”  
小醉鬼不知道哪里来的劲儿，攥着张若昀的衣服就是不撒手，两个人你拉我扯，终于张若昀耐心告罄，大声吼道：“操你妈的刘昊然，你别给脸不要脸，你不是说要散吗，你给我松开咱俩以后井水不犯河水！”  
刘昊然不知听进去了没有，他真的松了手，眼泪砸了下来。  
“你怎么就不喜欢我？”刘昊然问，浑身都在抖，“他们都喜欢我，为什么你不喜欢我？”  
他看着张若昀，委屈流了满脸，哭得不像个明星。  
外人眼里刘昊然总是游刃有余的，他温和开朗，笑的时候会露出小虎牙尖儿来，就像摇头晃脑的幼犬，张若昀跟所有见过他的人一样，爱他的饱满，爱他偶尔的泄气，张若昀又跟其他见过他的人不一样，那些人喜欢刘昊然的阳光，却不一定能接受他的灼热，张若昀觉得，只有他，只有他可以。  
刘昊然是城堡里的小王子，永远熠熠生光，没有人能让他伤心成这样。  
张若昀从没见过刘昊然哭得这么狼狈，鼻涕眼泪一大把，他慌了神。他不知道刘昊然口中的“你”是谁，刘昊然对着他哭，这让他直觉刘昊然说的人有那么一点像他，但他转念一想，他明明是最爱刘昊然的那一个。

他记得那年刘昊然18岁，刚去中戏上学，生日那天他正巧有课，晚上下了课张若昀去接他，车停在学校路口，为了不被人发现，刘昊然跟宿舍的朋友先庆祝了一趴才出来，那时已经快12点了，张若昀靠在车边抽烟，不停地看表，他不想错过刘昊然的成年生日。  
离12点还有15分钟的时候刘昊然终于出来了，他穿着一身黑从路那头跑过来，边跑边向张若昀挥手。  
而张若昀呢？他就站在那里看刘昊然，看了又看，用尽了他毕生的专注。旁边时不时有车子呼啸而过，男孩从路的尽头欢欣雀跃地跑来，扑到他的身边。  
如同一阵野外的风，翻过了钢筋水泥的高墙，越过了长夜冷雨的阻拦，一股脑涌进张若昀的身体，撕碎了他的心，又重组了他的身体。  
张若昀对他说生日快乐，在零点的钟声响起时。  
他们在车里接吻，如同两个极度渴水的人，嘴唇纠缠，贪婪地抢夺着对方口中的唾液，张若昀感觉到自己的心脏因为这个涨满的湿吻刺痛着，跟男孩在床上紧紧拥抱时他忽然意识到，他并不是只想与刘昊然过他的成年生日，他想与他过之后的每一个生日，不管是16岁还是18岁，30岁还是60岁。  
张若昀自觉比世上所有人都要爱刘昊然，刘昊然应该知道的。

刘昊然的话是模棱两可的判决书，张若昀心里忐忑，他实在见不得刘昊然哭，他一开口，之前的怒火就像被拔掉气门芯一样的一溜烟消失了。  
他坐下来：“哭啥啊，被甩得是我又不是你。”  
张若昀想了一下，又说：“嗨，谁不喜欢你啊？”半真半假的，不知道是真的想问，还是随口那么一说。  
小醉鬼这会不哭了，从兜里摸出来一个丝绒盒子，举到张若昀的面前，告状似得：“张若昀！他说他喜欢我，其实根本不喜欢我！我都跟他说了我有话跟他讲，结果他根本，嗝，根本没来！”  
刘昊然说急了，又打起酒嗝，人缩在床边说话颠三倒四，气势却一点不减：“我想送他个东西，他生日，我东西放屋里了，让他等一会，结果我…嗝…出，嗝，出来他就走了……”  
“他一点都不喜欢我，但我喜欢他，我特别爱他…”

张若昀这会终于想起来了，前面他过生日，家里说奶奶来了让他回去，他本来跟刘昊然约好了，结果那天事多，转头他给忘了，下了班直接就回了家。一晚上又是家里人又是朋友，等他想起来已经是第二天了，手机里刘昊然给他发了生日快乐的消息，又问张若昀今天能不能见到他。  
他答应了，见了面刘昊然说有礼物给他，让他等会他进屋拿，还没等找出来张若昀就接到助理的电话，有急事，张若昀当时冲里屋喊了一声就着急忙慌的走了，至于刘昊然听没听到，又要送他什么，他就不知道了。  
他怎么就忘了呢，怎么就走了呢。  
刘昊然要跟他散，原来是伤了心，他才20出头，被人捧得那样高，他该是自信的，甚至可以是自负的，可面对张若昀，他患得患失，疑神疑鬼，不敢问不敢说，张若昀甚至都用不着说话，稍微的淡漠就能让他从高处摔下来，他摔得粉身碎骨，疼得只敢在喝醉之后才哭。  
他口口声声说爱刘昊然，怎么就让他伤心成这样呢。

刘昊然还在那絮絮叨叨，控诉张若昀的种种不是，喝醉了的刘昊然不再是镜头里光芒万丈的演员，他只是个以为自己失恋了的普通男孩。  
张若昀舌头打结，脑子半晌没转过来弯，心却软得不行，他蹲下身来，望着刘昊然的眼睛。  
“你要送他什么？”  
他问，满怀期待的看着刘昊然手里的盒子。那里面装着刘昊然的爱意，张若昀心里满是不真实感，好像刚才刘昊然嘴里的“张若昀”是他的幻觉，他死活没想到那个让刘昊然深夜买醉，让自己嫉妒到骂脏话的某某居然就是他自己。  
张若昀掂量着自己那点不自信，他急需一个“确认键”，于是他又强调一遍：“你要送张若昀什么？”  
刘昊然把盒子递到张若昀的面前，打开了黑色天鹅绒的盖子，那里面放着一枚戒指，做工并不好，也没有镶钻，就是一枚普通的，看起来不怎么值钱的戒指。  
刘昊然把戒指拿出来：“这是我自己做的，我想把这个送给张若昀。”  
张若昀透过那枚小小的指环与刘昊然对视，他的胸口翻滚着酸楚，嘴里却咂摸出麦芽的甜味，想哭又想笑。  
“你这个也忒难看了。”  
醉鬼小祖宗听了立马不乐意，刚要嚷嚷就听到张若昀说：“但是你好看，你送给他他肯定喜欢，不光喜欢戒指，他肯定也喜欢你。”  
小醉鬼睁大眼睛问：“真的？”  
张若昀认真地点头：“当然了，要不你明天试试？”  
刘昊然鼓着脸瞅着手里的戒指，犹豫的样子。  
张若昀乘胜追击：“怎么了不敢啊？”  
刘昊然喝醉之后智商减半，果然上钩：“谁说的，试试就试试！”  
“那咱们先走下戏呗？你是刘昊然，我是张若昀，成吗？”张若昀哄着。  
刘昊然眼睛咕噜了两圈，拿他那被酒精占领的脑袋想了想，点点头，他笨手笨脚地把自己从被子里剥出来，摇晃着爬下床，甩了下昏沉的头，郑重其事的半跪在地上，他牵着张若昀的手把戒指举起来。  
房间里满是浓重的酒气，刘昊然皱着脸，实在不是个适合的告白场合，可张若昀觉得，他的余生都会记住今晚。  
他看着刘昊然，眼睛一转不转，他想要记住他的表情、他脸上每一寸皮肤、他的动作、他的眼神，他的一切。  
“张若昀，我……”  
刘昊然还是苦着张脸，这位喝醉了酒闹腾了一晚上的小祖宗话还没有说完，一个偏头就栽在张若昀的怀里吐了出来，他一晚上啥也没吃，光喝的酒，吐了张若昀一身一地的水。  
张若昀酝酿好的表情冻住，要说的话卡在嗓子里，被刘昊然这一吐吐在了地上，刘昊然吐完自己寻摸着爬到床上去，张若昀丧着脸在原地运气。  
张若昀看着床上裹着被子瞬间睡着的刘昊然，气得眼睛冒烟，等他终于收拾好房间，床上的祖宗早就睡得不省人事了。  
张若昀照顾一晚上醉鬼，又经历了心情的大起大落，累的胳膊都抬不起来，他抱着手臂站在床边，刘昊然手里还捏着那枚他自己做的粗糙戒指，张若昀想起刚才的场景，心里不知道是气还是喜，男孩子没说完的话像鱼饵，在他头上晃来荡去，勾直饵咸，也只有他会上勾，还会为这一点掉不下来的鱼饵急得抓心挠肝。  
张若昀越想越不得劲，刘昊然在床上翻了个身，露出睡得红扑扑的脸，张若昀没忍住，伸手在他长了点肉的脸上拍了一下。  
睡着的小祖宗无知无觉，还主动磨蹭着张若昀的手，刘昊然身上的温度传过来，热流由张若昀的手掌心开始一路畅通无阻淌进他的心里。  
细小的热流挠得张若昀有点痒，他没控制住自己，在刘昊然的额头弹了一下。刘昊然终于有了点反应，他在睡梦中皱起眉哼唧起来，翻了个身，拿后背对着张若昀，裹着白色的被单把自己团成一团，活像个刚出蒸笼的肉包子，还是气鼓鼓的。  
这醉得都睡着了还知道跟他赌气呢。张若昀摇摇头，趁着深夜无人思考起来，自己这究竟是哪招来的小白眼狼。  
张若昀思索无果，叹了口气，悄悄勾住刘昊然捏着戒指的手。  
明天吧，明天再说吧，谁让他招惹来个祖宗呢。


End file.
